The Experienced
by ChAmBeRsChIc
Summary: A girl who has known the boys all her life. Terri is about to go though some of lifes most tragic and most amazing experiences! The guys will be by her side throgh it all...or will they? Find out in this Ipod shuffle! it's my first one...oh, and I suck at summmaries an O/C&all of the guys


**A/N: Okay, so this is the first story-like thing I've ever uploaded on here. It's just anIpod shuffle, but I'll have 3 stories in by the end of this summer! Anyways, just tell me what you think of it! :)**

**Tourniquet: Evanescence**

It was so dark outside, and utterly quiet, at first. I sat in the tree house with Chris and Gordie, and I admitted my dark, dreadful secret. These guys were like my brothers, so I could be honest. Right?

"You've got to be kidding me, Terri!" Chris exclaimed. I couldn't help the way I felt. So lost. So alone. No one would ever save me.

"I wanted to die," I explained to them, "and suicide was the only way out. I'm tired of putting up with this!"

"You can't do this, Terri! We need you here, okay? You're like family. Promise you won't!" Gordie pleaded. I was denied of my wish once again. Reluctantly, I agree to their wish. They hugged me tightly, and the topic simmered down. This was going to be a long summer.

** My Own Step: Rosco Dash & T-Pain**

It took me a couple weeks, but I was back to my old self. Chris and Teddy decided to treat my twin sister Kerri and me to a party behind the chain-linked stores in Chamberlain. The party was finally getting into full swing. I suddenly regretted coming. No offence to my sister, but she was quite competitive, and we she thought she was about to get beat at her own game, she took things far too seriously.

I was just starting to feel comfortable, and so I began to dance with Chris. Kerri, noticing my actions, began to dance with Teddy. The chain reaction of each of us trying to impress the other turned into an all-out war. When we finished, we all sat along the fence.

"Ya know, I've never really noticed how alike you two act," says Teddy as he wraps his arm around Kerri.

"You're sadly mistaking, Teddy," I respond. Teddy shrugged. Even though Kerri is my twin, we are nothing alike. Teddy was so thick to think we were even close to being the same.

** Teardrops on my Guitar: Taylor Swift**

Later that week, Teddy, Chris, Kerri, and I were in the tree house. It sort of hurts me that Kerri gets all the guys. She flirts around with all of the boys…even Vern. They always gave her all of the attention. I couldn't blame them though. She was the pretty one. Kerri and Teddy engaged in a flirtatious conversation, and I looked down at my shoes, sadly.

Chris put his hand on my shoulder and asked softly: "Are you okay?" I shook my head and we went down the ladder to talk. Teddy and Kerri probably wanted their privacy anyways. I told Chris about how Kerri has been doing. To my surprise, he understood. That's when I knew I had someone there for me all this time, and I just didn't recognize it. His name was Chris Chambers.

** Take it All: Adele**

"I can't believe you!" I yell at Kerri, as I throw a shoe her way.

"Give me a break," she responds, "It was just one kiss! You can't give me grief over one kiss!" She was following after me.

I had caught her kissing him in the tree house, and I ran home. Chris tried to explain to me then and there what was going on, but I already knew. I couldn't believe how selfish Kerri was.

"Leave me alone," I yell, and I storm out the door to find Chris on our front porch. I looked at him sadly, and he took me in his arms. I cred softly as he tried to comfort me.

"It's okay," he whispered soothingly.

"She would take everything away from me if she could!" I cry.

Chris grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "Not me," he says sweetly, and he kisses me softly.

** Mad: Ne-Yo**

I sighed in frustration as I looked into Chris' bloodshot eyes. I knew where he had been. Out drinking with his older brother's friends. He couldn't fool me. Not after what he tried to do to me. No, this had to stop.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am," he says.

"I can't tell you how hard it is for me to believe you!" I shoot at him.

"Can you forgive me?" he asks. I could tell he was being sincere. I knew his apology was true, but I needed more than that.

"Only if you stop hanging around those jerks. They're the ones that made you like this. This isn't you and, you know it as well as I do!"

A sigh of reluctance escaped his lips. "Okay," he answered.

"Thank you," I say, and he wraps me in his arms. I knew I could trust him. The thing about Chris is that he could make you feel like you were a part of something special and the best part was that you were.

** Only if for a Night: Florence and the Machine**

I was too happy that mine and Chris' relationship was back on track. We walked alone in the dark woods, just like we used to do. His fingers were laced in mine, and suddenly, he stopped in front of me. Slowly, he leaned closer to me, and I mirrored his action, knowing what was about to come. When our lips touched, I was filled with an overwhelming happiness. It wasn't like this was our first kiss by any mean, but this one made a flame, rather than just a spark. He pulled away and looked at me with something I had never seen in him quite before.

"I love you, Terri," he whispers softly.

My eyes lit up. "I love you too, Chris," I say, and he kisses me gently.

I felt a sense of accomplishment. He smiled at me and I mirrored his action. That night was the best night of my life, and somehow I knew that Chris and I were meant to be.

** Firework: Katy Perry** (FYI: I absolutely HATE this song with an undying passion)

Kerri and I got back on good terms, and for once (and I think I'm very lucky to be able to say this) my life was going the way I wanted it to. For once I felt like I was living it up. Chris and I were skipping school that day.

"I can't tell you how much better I feel now that I've gotten over…that other. You know?" I say, talking about my wishes for suicide. He knew.

"I'm glad you've gotten over it too. I could never replace you, and I don't know what I would do without you," he told me. I smiled and twirled under our intertwined hands. The way my life is going left me in complete awe.

** Champagne for my Real Friends, Real Pain for my Sham Friends: Fall Out Boy**

"We've really done it this time, Chris!" Teddy yelled as we ran from Ace and Eyeball.

"Get back here you little creeps," I heard Eyeball yell, making my incentive to run faster a necessity.

"Way to go and throw your drink at him, Terri!" Gordie yelled at me.

"He deserved it!" I yell back at him. Everything bad that they got was completely deserved.

It was no use trying to outrun them, and we all knew it. Without a shadow of a doubt, they finally caught up to us. After beating the living…life out of the guys, they grabbed me up, and took me in there car. Now, I was really scared. Where were they taking me?

** Favorite Girl: Justin Bieber **

After the long ride, we reached some kind of garage. Ace and Eyeball drug me out of the car, and I squirmed violently.

"Watcha got there?" I heard Charlie Hogan speak up. _Oh no, what were they going to do to me?_ I thought.

"Some little piece of trash my douche brother and his friends hang with." Eyeball answered

"I am not some little piece of trash," I defend myself.

"Shut up," Ace says, Lemme have her, Eyeball." Eyeball hands me over to Ace and suddenly I know something awful is going to happen. "C'mon guys, I got something to show ya."

The guys pin me down on the back of a car, and Ace tells me of the awful things he has planned. The fact that I was with Chris Chambers did not automatically rule out the fact of me being a virgin, and Ace (obviously knowing so) decided that was exactly what he should take. He started by kissing my body slowly, and the guys giggled like little girls. I screamed for help, but no one came. Before they had even reached my pants, I was crying, and the let me go. I was untouched. Ace dropped me to the ground.

"Tell your little boyfriends that worse will happen if anything like that ever happens again!" Ace says sharply. I nod. "Beat It!" he yells, and I quickly run back to where we left the guys.

** Blinding: Florence and the Machine**

I found the guys on the curd. They were catching their breath, and I just assumed they were about to come looking for me. I looked down at them, and as soon as Chris saw the tears in my eyes, he shot up.

"What did he do to you?" he asks. I couldn't speak. Instead, I just cried, and Chris held me tightly. It wasn't a pity cry rather; it was a cry out of fear. Knowing the past with my father, I should be used to things like this. I shouldn't be so weak. To be with these guys was to be tough, not saying that we all haven't had our ups and downs, because that would be a lie. I broke free of Chris' hug and took into consideration what Ace had done to me. I knew if I told Chris, he would have to kill him. I couldn't let him do that. He was too smart, and these guys were my family. They would protect me no matter what. No matter how blinding the light of my life today might be on my future, I had to stick with these guys. Friends like these come once in a life time. Hold on.


End file.
